


Five Years

by Vonnelise



Series: The Weird Ones' Epilogue [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Come Shot, Control, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Mothers, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonnelise/pseuds/Vonnelise





	Five Years

“You just got back and you’re leavin’ me again?” Dove whines. We’re sitting outside of the lined townhomes on the walk path. There’s benches and railing separating us from the water. Dean’s inside talking on the phone. 

“Oh, hush. You’re gonna visit me all the time just like you did back in London. Plus, don’t you like to travel, snookums?” I croon into his neck. He smells of vanilla. 

Dove giggles and shoos me away from his neck. “I guess. I just love this place you guys got. I can sit here for hours, looking at drunk people on boats and watch people walk their dogs all at the same damn time.”

“The way Dean’s talking, we’re moving wherever I wanna go. So it’ll be beautiful.”

“It’s Paris, honey. Of course it’ll be beautiful. Have you told Benny and Lily?” I shake my head. Those two got together and moved to South Carolina. Can you believe it?! It was something in the back of my mind that told me they would get together, but I just never listened to that voice. “What about your mom, have you told her?” 

I shake my head again. “Knowing her, she’s gonna have something to say about it. She thinks I’m still living with you.” 

Dove rolls his head back on the bench. “Oh, Lord. Now you’ve got the poor twink involved.” I mess his perfect pitch black hair so now it looks as if he just got out of bed. He waves my hands away, trying to fix his hair. 

A door opens behind us and we look over our shoulders to see Dean walking out of the house. “Hello, Dove. What a pleasant surprise,” he says as he walks over to us, giving the brunette’s cheek a kiss. And of course, like the drama queen he is, Dove swoons, face reddening. I roll my eyes at the both of them. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Dean, I swear,” Dove manages to say. 

Dean gives him a smile before sitting on the bench next to us. The benches are really close, so he’s right there next to me, kinda putting me in the middle. 

“Your crush on him is nauseating,” I tell Dove, and then turn to Dean, “And you entertain him.”

Dean gives me a smile and Dove just shrugs. 

“So what were you talking about?” Dean asks. 

“She was telling me how you all are moving to Paris,” Dove says the word as if he were a Frenchmen himself. 

“Yes, I was just on the phone with the real estate agent. She found some land and is now seeing if it’s possible that we can build there or not. The way she’s talking, it’s very likely.”

I quirk an eyebrow at that. “You know a lot of women, Dean.”

His face heats up and he looks over at the river, watching a tour boat go by. “I didn’t sleep with her if that’s what you’re implying. The only woman I’ve put you in contact with was Liza and I plan on keeping it that way,” he says firmly. 

“Is the space big?” Dove asks, trying to change the subject. 

“Yes, it is. Plenty of room to build whatever we want. She sent me pictures; they’re on my iPad inside.” 

“Ooohh, can you guys build me a room, ‘cause you know I’m gonna be there as much as I can,” Dove perks up. 

Dean points to me and says, “She’s designing all of the rooms. At least helping, we’re getting an interior designer.” 

“Of course we’ll build you a room, Dove. You’ll even get to pick out what you’d like,” I tell him. Dove does a little dance in his bench seat before leaning over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

“You two are adorable,” Dean chuckles from my left. 

“We try,” Dovett says.

 

A little while later, after Dove went back home, I call my mom and Renee to tell them the news. 

“And when are you two moving?” She asks, not that amused. I expected it, though.

“Uhh, well, we just discussed this like a few weeks ago, so it’ll be a while from now. I’ll still have time to visit you guys,” I answer. 

“That sounds cool, Bryn. Can’t wait to see the house when it’s done,” Renee calls in the distance. It’s great to have at least one person on my side with this. Renee and I have gotten way closer than we were when we lived together. We both kept our promises to each other. She calls me and I call her, so now we’re learning more and more about one another. Right now, she’s a sophomore at some art college there. I never knew this until a few years ago that she likes to paint, so now she does that. From the last time I visited, she painted me a canvas of myself. I loved it the first time she showed me it. 

“Renee, go check on the laundry,” Mom orders, just a way to get back at her for not agreeing with her. 

I sigh, knowing we’re about to get down to business. “What’s wrong, ma?” 

She sighs also and says, “I just don’t like the way things are going.” 

I sit up in bed at that. “What do you mean?” I don’t mean for it to sound as defensive as it does, but she does that to me sometimes. 

“I just don’t want you to let this man control every aspect of your life, consume you.”

“Trust me, Mom, Dean isn’t controlling me whatsoever. It’s quite the opposite. He’s letting me design the house.”

“A house that he’s paying for. Money is power, Bryn, it always has been. I just don’t want you to lose yourself in a relationship where he has all the money. What if something happens out there and you two break up? He can kick you out of the house that he paid for in full and leave you on the streets of a foreign country. 

I take in a deep breath, my fists clenching, trying to control my temper, this is my mother after all. 

Dean comes out of the bathroom then, looking as concerned as you can with a toothbrush and toothpaste in your mouth. He goes back in to rinse his mouth out before coming back into the bedroom and climbing in the bed. The same bed from the condo. Oh, how I missed this bed. 

He mouths, “What’s wrong?” I shake my head and get back to the conversation with my mother.

“Mom, I’m kinda insulted that you would even think that Dean would do something like that to me. He wanted to do this for me five years ago before I even went to London. And if you knew him like I know him, you’d know that Dean doesn’t have a bad bone in his body. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone me. And thinking of the words Dovett said to me not too long ago, the guy kinda worships me, so I’d doubt he’d do any of those things you just said.”

Dean quirks an eyebrow but lets it go back down when he realizes what I just said is true. 

Mom’s sigh is heard over the phone. “I’m just being a mother, Tambryn. Can I do that?”

“You can, but don’t talk about him like that.”

“Okay, okay. Just…be careful, I guess. Can’t really tell you anything else, I suppose.”

“No, no you can’t.” 

She sighs again. “Well, be safe. Renee says she’ll call you soon.”

A small smile breaks out on my face. “Okay, I look forward to it.”

“Love you,” she says.

“Love you, too ma,” I say before we hang up.

“She wasn’t that happy about us moving, was she?” Dean asks as he lays his head on my belly, facing me. 

I shake my head. “Not really. She thinks that I’m giving you too much control over my life.”

Dean cracks a smile at that. “Oh, how much she has things backwards.”

A giggle slips from my throat. “That’s what I was saying,” but I get serious, “Do you think I control you?”

A frown is on his face immediately. Dean leans up and places me in his lap, making me look right at him. “You do,” he says.

My eyes widen at his forwardness. He quickly kisses me before finishing. 

“But that’s what I like about you. If you haven’t noticed from my track record, I have a tendency to get in serious relationships with opinionated, strong women.” Liza. “I don’t know why, it’s just more entertaining, I guess. And who wants to be bored in a relationship? Growing up around women who didn’t let anyone boss them around, I guess that kind of carried on into my relationships. If you haven’t noticed, Princess, I really can’t function without you telling me what to do,” that part makes me laugh and he takes the opportunity to kiss my open mouth. “Liza didn’t like that in a man, but I’m thankful that you do, because you’re so much better than her. I wish I married you instead of her.”

I grunt at the last part. “For that to happen, I’d be ancient by now.”

Dean’s head leans back with the force of his laughter. “You’ll be my age one day, love. It happens to all of us.” 

We don’t say anything to one another after that, just stare. Brown eyes staring into blue and vise versa. It’s not uncomfortable, we’ve done it a billion times. It’s just comfortable silence and silent curiosity. 

“Do you remember the last time we fucked?” I ask him.

He rolls his eyes, but the grin on his face softens it. “You mean the last time we had sex? Yes, yes I do.” 

“You called me beautiful and then continued to fuck the living hell outta me,” he makes to say something, but I cut him off. “We only made love once, Dean. And that was when you took my virginity. Sex is boring. What we did was fuck. You slammed me into anything that was hard and have your way with me. And now that I think about it, those were the only times when you were controlling.”

Dean smiles and looks down. “That’s the only time I feel comfortable with taking control.”

“Hmm, you know it was hard to find anyone like you when I was in London?” 

There’s an amused frown on his face. “What, you mean to tell me that you couldn’t find someone there to spoil you rotten?” Dean asks sarcastically. It makes me smile because I love it when his little bouts of sarcasm show.

“What I mean, asshole, is that you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. Plus, you fuck like a beast. You gave me a pretty high sex drive and no one could really keep up.”

That makes him full out laugh. A smile spreads across my face at the mirth that’s clearly in his eyes. The thought of him not smiling as much as he is now when I was gone comes across my mind. 

“So we’re going to blame me for that? Okay, that’s something I have no problem with. So what you’re basically saying is that you couldn’t find anyone there to satisfy you like I did, is that correct?”

I roll my eyes, of course he would want me to put in a full page document. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Your dick is God. Moving on, what about your lady friends? How were they?” 

Some of the glee leaves his eyes at the mention of ‘lady friends’. “Boring to say the least. I wasn’t really ready to get into a full fledged relationship, so I settled for flings and women that heard about me in articles being one of ‘Chicago’s Most Eligible Bachelors’. They were easy, so of course I bit,” he explains. 

I quirk an eyebrow. “And that’s it?”

He rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, “And they did everything I said. They were too easy to manipulate that it wasn’t even interesting. It got boring after awhile when I noticed that I could talk them into blowing me wherever we were, just because they wanted to say to their girlfriends that they gave me head in a Maserati.”

Humph.

“Are you- is that jealousy I see, my dear?” Dean asks amused.

I push at his chest and climb out of his lap. “They were better than me, weren’t they?” It comes out childish, but that’s because you really can’t make something like that sound sophisticated. 

He rolls his eyes, exasperated. “Darling, they were older than you and gold diggers. They’ve spent their whole life perfecting how to give good head just to get what they want. While you dear, have better things to do, like go to college and have two degrees under your belt.”

He says it to make me feel better and I know deep down that it’s true, but I’m still stubborn and a tad bit jealous…just a tad, I swear. 

“So you’re basically saying that they were better than me.”

“Not exactly. This may sound odd, but I kind of liked your inexperience back then. It was cute. And with you being so headstrong, even at seventeen, I liked being able to show you how to do something, contribute something, even as small as that,” hmm, he doesn’t know that he’s taught me way more about life than sex. “Plus, you were more eager to please me rather than looking at what I can give you just because of how good the blowjob was.”

I smirk at that. “You already gave me everything by the time we got to that.”

He cocks his head, shrugging. “You know what I mean. You did it because you wanted to, not because you had to.” 

I hang my head between my shoulders and look up at him through my eyelashes. “You know I used to fantasize about you when I’d fuck other men?” 

Dean’s eyebrows rise surprisingly. “Is that so?”

I nod my head. “Not all the time, but most of the time. They- they weren’t really good at it.” Dean laughs once again, and I smile like it’s my first time hearing it.

“It’s true! I sometimes had to finish myself off because they just weren’t doing it for me.”

“I haven’t had sex with a virgin since you and it seems that it makes quite the difference.”

I crawl back over to him so our faces are inches apart. “So what you mean to say is that I’ve got you addicted?” I purr, didn’t know I could do that. 

He leans forward just a fraction to give me a quick kiss. “Yes, what I mean to say is that you’ve got me addicted.” 

“It’s been five years.”

Dean nods. “Yes it has.”

“I feel like we’re an old couple when saying that.”

He grunts out of amusement. “We’re not old in the figurative word. But all that we’ve been through and our failed relationships with everyone else, we’re old because no one else can handle us like we can. No one can handle my submissiveness and quietness like you can. And no one can handle your obnoxious behavior like I can.” 

I’m about to argue with him for calling me obnoxious, but then I’d just be proving his point. “Shut up and fuck me.”

His lip tugs up slightly. “Glad to.” And then Dean’s on top of me, ripping my panties in half in his haste to get to me. 

I push on his chest until his lips are centimeters away from mine. “I liked that pair!”

“I’ll buy you another,” he says before crashing our lips back together. Dean slips his tongue into my mouth around the same time I hear him pulling his briefs down to free himself. My breath hitches when I feel him rubbing the precum slicked head of his dick up and down my slit, teasing. One of his hands comes up to lay flat on the bed next to my head to balance him. 

“What the hell are you waiting for-!” The sound that I make after that is embarrassing, I know it is. Dean slides all the way in, but then has a frown on his face. “What’s wrong with you?”

Dean balances himself on his knees while holding my left thigh in his arm, thrusting in me experimentally. 

“How many guys have you been with?”

My jaw drops at his audacity. I shove at his shoulder, trying to get him out of me, but he’s stronger and keeps me right where I am, still thrusting. “Why would you ask that?” A little bit of the hurt evident in my voice.

“You’re just- you don’t fit me anymore. It’s almost as if you’re a virgin all over again.”

My face clears up and the hurt is gone. I smile. “Not everyone can be as big as Dean Maverick.”

“You don’t fit me anymore,” he complains again. 

I sit myself up on my elbows and say, “Then make me.”

His deep blue eyes meet mine with a mischievous glint to them. Dean grabs onto both sides of my hips, making me meet every one of his fast and rough thrusts. My head falls back on the pillows, I try to grab onto anything to get some type of leverage, but that’s not the way he’s playing. He wants all control and isn’t looking for my permission. 

“I forgot how loud you are,” Dean grunts, so satisfied with himself.

“Oh, fuck you, Dean!”

Dean sets my legs down and twists my hips. I do the rest and turn over on my belly. He stayed inside me the whole damn time. Dean leans down so my whole backside is to his front and begins the rough rhythm all over again. “I think it is you that is getting fucked,” he informs. I roll my eyes and lay my head on his crossed arms.

The feeling starts to be too much for me and I bite down on Dean’s forearm to muffle some of the sounds.

“Are you about to come, Tambryn? And the only thing getting you off is my dick?” Dean groans into my ear. He cut his beard awhile ago, because he said that he didn’t feel professional enough. It’s okay though, his skin is smooth. 

“N-no,” I mutter into his arm, I can barely keep my eyes open, it’s like he’s hitting a whole different place inside of me that’s so familiar. 

Dean’s chuckle rumbles through me. “Liar.” He sits up on his hands to start plowing through me with long deep strokes. I bring a pillow down from the top of the bed and bury my head into it. 

He then snatches the pillow away from me saying, “No, Princess. I want to hear you.” And if it’s even possible, Dean goes even deeper into my body. Just because of that, I’m done. I throw my head back and let every sound leave from my throat, giving him what he wants. Dean continues his brutal pace, fucking me all the way through it. Finally! Haven’t had a fucking orgasm like this in five fucking years! Well…there was this one guy…but that’s a story for another day.

When I finally collapse on the bed, completely worn out, Dean lifts my hips up to keep meeting his thrusts. “Done already?” He asks teasingly. I barely manage to nod my head. “No, no, we can’t have that, Princess.”

For an old guy, Dean’s pretty strong. He reaches one hand around me to start rubbing my clit while holding me up with his other hand. I reach my hand down to his and try to stop him, but of course him being the weirdly strong man that he is, he bats my hand away without missing a beat. 

And before I can start complaining, it starts to feel good. God, I hate this man. I lay my forehead on my arm and just take it…Hell, there’s nothing else for me to do. 

“Has any man ever done this to you?” Dean asks before I feel his whole front drape over my back again. Before I can question him, he bites down on my neck and speeds everything up. My mouth opens but nothing comes out. Has that ever happened to you? That you’ve been engulfed in so much pleasure that you couldn’t make any noise? Well, it feels absolutely amazing. 

I reach around and grab onto the back of Dean’s neck, my nails sinking into the flesh, making him groan into my neck. And soon, that warm feeling is creeping back up my spine. I shouldn’t be surprised by this, but he knows too. Dean starts rubbing my clit faster and pumping his hips harder. 

“Dean…stop, please,” I moan. At this point, everything feels so intense, that I don’t know if stuff hurts or feels good. He shakes his head no, and continues on with his assault. 

I don’t know if I come because of the swipe of his tongue on my neck, or because of the pressure he put on my clit, or even if it was because of him plowing me, but whatever it was, it makes me come so hard, I can barely see. I seriously didn’t know that was possible. I’ve read an article about it, but didn’t know it could actually happen. But here it is…happening and shit. 

Dean groans as he lifts up from my neck, taking full advantage of how I’m spasming around him, thrusting faster. 

“So fucking tight, Princess. Keep coming please, baby,” Dean moans, barely able to form that sentence. I’m able to tighten around him a few more times, just for his enjoyment, before it becomes tiring and stings a bit. I pray that soon he comes, because I really can’t come anymore. 

Dean soon turns me over so he’s between my legs and we’re face to face. His silver hair falls over those deep blue eyes, blocking them from my view. I brush his hair back, making him look up at me, those ocean eyes of his piercing through me. Almost makes me forget about how over stimulated I am. Almost. 

As if he can see my slight pain, he dips down to crash his plump red lips to mine, trying to kiss the pain away. My feet start to dig into the mattress with how fast he’s picking up the pace. 

“A-almost there, Princess,” he says, breathing getting more ragged by the second. And finally…fucking finally, Dean comes. 

He collapses onto his forearms, face inches away from mine. His breath from his moans ghost over my face in comfortable warmth. 

“You’re mine again,” he groans, pushing himself to look me right in the eye as he says it. 

“I was always yours,” and it sounded just as cheesy as when I said it in my head, but it’s true. Dean leans his forehead on mine, staring right at me. 

“Princess?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” He mutters. 

A smile breaks out on my face, making him form a weak smile. 

“Love you, too, old man.”

He pulls out and finishes on my cooch. I sit up and push him off me. 

“You’re fucking gross, Dean,” I say while wiping some of it away with my fingers. 

“It’s been in your mouth before, Tambryn. What the hell are you talking about?” 

I shake my head. “I hate you, man.”

“Likewise, Princess.”


End file.
